Suicide Seaside
by konekobombay
Summary: No one cares... Omi's on vacation from weiß by himself and he isn't in the best of moods. Omi Aya, deathfic


A/N: I needed to write something, and I was to depressed to work on "To Steal Your Love." I'll hopefully have the next chapter to that out by the end of the week.  
  
Warning: shonen ai (Omi + Aya), suicide (duh, the title ne?), bastardization of Aya.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, and I'm really not in the mood for this stupid thing, let alone in the mood to come up with anything witty or creative. Don't sue me, I'm sick of lawyers.  
  
  
  
Suicide Seaside  
  
Omi lay on the silken white sheets in silence, allowing the cool ocean breeze that was coming in from the open French doors, to caress his soft skin. The hotel was nice; it was right on the edge of the ocean cliffs, his balcony in fact hung out over the cliffs far enough that he could lean over it and look down to see the crashing ocean waves hit the rocks below. The rooms were whiter then white, every thing from the towels in the huge bathroom, to the soft-carpeted floors, to the silken white bed sheets. The place was like heaven to most, which was why they called the hotel "heaven on earth." To Omi however, this place was no heaven, for how could any place be heaven to a worthless child who was obviously of no use to any one?  
  
He fought back the tears recalling what Aya had said to him, "You cry to much Omi, you're weak, why would I have ever loved you?" He was right too; Omi was just a worthless crybaby who no one would ever love. His father never loved him, his uncle never loved him, and his brothers didn't either, nor did his sister, and now neither did Aya. The others really didn't give a damn either, he was sure, the just wanted him to hurry up and get over his tears and then get back to work. He really had no intentions of doing this however, while he would never cry again, he would not return to people who didn't care about him, and since how no one cared about him then he had no place to return to.  
  
He stood up and walked across the room to the balcony, leaning over it to once again, watch the waves crash on the cliff. He was not unlike the cliff, with life repeatedly beating down on him, rather like the waves did to the cliff. That cliff was slowly wearing away, and now so was Omi, he always had been, and it was just that it didn't start showing until now because he kept his mask up so well. He held it up because every time they fell he was chastised and put down, however he was getting tired of holding up the mask, it was getting harder and harder each day. Not that any one cared, and that was the real problem, no one cared. Aya didn't care.  
  
He continued to lean over the balcony, looking further and further into the white waves, getting lost in the oceans depths, and then he leaned back again. The salt water and wind was stinging his eyes and they were beginning to water, and no matter what he was not going to cry. Aya said he cried too much, so he would not cry any more. Even if Aya didn't love him, he still would do anything to please the violet eyed man, because he still loved Aya. So he would not cry, not a single tear.  
  
He leaned over the balcony again, the sky was darkening, and with it so was the sea, but those waves remained white, still beating roughly against the cliff. He felt sorry for the cliff, to half to take that beating all by it's self, briefly the thought of joining it and taking the beating with it came to mind, but it was dismissed just as quickly. It was a silly thought any ways; after all, the cliff couldn't feel pain, not like Omi could. However the thought of jumping into the waves to end that pain seemed much more logical, not to mention appealing. Yes, that would be a wonderful thing he thought, his pain would all be gone forever then. And he would cause no pain for any one else because quite frankly, no one cared. He climbed over the edge of the balcony and sat there with his legs swinging on the other side. Yes, death would be quite nice, and then he wouldn't half to worry about not crying any more, because after all, how could the dead cry?  
  
His decision made he stood up on the edge of the wide railing and leaned over the water until he simply slipped off and fell. And as he was falling a single tear slid down his cheek, the last thought in his mind was one simple name: Aya.  
  
~Owarii~  
  
A/N: well that was depressing. You'll half to excuse me; I've been having a bad day. R&R. 


End file.
